Saliss Oliwing
Saliss Oliwing, also known as Saliss of Lights, is one of the most powerful Drakes in Izril. He is the highest-leveled Alchemist in all of Pallass, and perhaps the world, and is also a Named Adventurer, as well as Pallass’ only permanent resident Named-rank adventurer in the entire city. Appearance He has dusky yellow scales, and a slim body.Chapter 6.10 Personality Background Saliss regularly spends time in Pallass' prison cells when he's caught walking around naked. Rufelt and Xif both commented on this offhandedly, implying that Saliss rarely is clothed.Chapter 6.38 Chronology Powers and Abilities He is powerful individual, even by Named Adventurer standards. Saliss possesses one of the highest, if limited, combat potentials in the world. Grimalkin assesses him as stronger than himself, if Saliss were catching the Magus unprepared.Chapter 6.39 He also stated that if Saliss were prepped, he could destroy an army,Chapter 7.03 and might actually do some damage to Cognita. Classes/Levels: * Alchemist Lv. ? Skills: * Hands * Sparks * Explosion * Toss * ??? - He has a number of Skills that makes his scales resist hazardous effects like fire, acid, poison and cold. * ??? - Can see basic facts about someone, like their Class and Level, but not their Skills. Trivia * His surname was revealed in Ch 7.02. * It has been mentioned by Xif that there is an adventuring Alchemist-Specialist of even higher level than himself, which implies that Saliss might be this person.Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.1) This was later confirmed in Ch 7.02. * It has become evident that Pallassian residents avoid the topic and prefer not to talk much about Saliss, or his heroic achievements. * He is the first person to ever laugh at Erin's inn name.Chapter 7.02 * Saliss is the most annoying Drake in the entire world, at least in Erin's view. * Some people believe him and Erin to be quite similar. As Erin is Liscor's Crazy Human Innkeeper so is Saliss Pallass’ Crazy Drake Alchemist. * He is rumored to have the highest attacking power in the world. * The ‘'of Lights'’ of the Saliss of Lights Title comes from his ability to prepare hundreds, perhaps as many as a thousand alchemical weapons, that flash and explode like fireworks, but instead of crackling sparks, they explode into clouds of shining particles, crackling thunder and conventional explosions. Quotes * (To Pallassian Guards) “I just misplaced my clothes! It was an accident! I would have put them on. Eventually.” * (To Erin) “Miss, no force on earth could make me put on pants.” * (To Inmates) “Mock me if you will! But don’t pretend I’m anything but honest! Natural! All of you are just prudes! Constrained by clothing! Grow up! Everyone has something!” * (To Erin) “Hah! Wandering inn? Good one! That’s clever!” * (To Grimalkin) “Grimalkin, are you adopting my fashion sense?” * (To himself) “This sucks. I’m going back home. I’ve got to make hundreds of potions—can’t even get arrested—what’s the world coming to? Prison’s great for focusing, but no…” References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Alchemists Category:Adventurers Category:Named Adventurers Category:Izril Category:Pallass